


End of Stars

by EmisonandMaleoFan



Category: Naruto, Stargirl (TV 2020), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisonandMaleoFan/pseuds/EmisonandMaleoFan
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple mission stop the ISA and Lex but it was much harder than our heroes anticipated and one took the ultimate price.
Relationships: Imra Ardeen/Samantha "Sam" Arias, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Kudos: 1





	End of Stars

**National City**

Kara and Mon el adopted a young girl named Yolanda Montez she became the superhero known as Wildcat. Yolanda was crushing on her best friend Courtney who was known as Stargirl. Yolanda was in the kitchen getting breakfast when Mon El came in " Hey sugar plum how was your sleep?" Yolanda smiled " Dad we agreed on you stop with the nicknames please." Kara said from upstairs " I love your dad being cheesy." Yolanda smiled at her happy family. She picked up her phone and called Itachi " Hey bro i know you miss Izumi but know it wasn't your fault." She hanged up. The DEO alarm went off and the three of them went down there. 

**DEO**

Itachi was sitting in the main control room when Courtney walked up to him and asked " Do you think Yolanda likes me?" He smiles at her and ruffles her hair " Yes but you should ask your moms for advice on love." Yolanda and Kara arrive first with Mon El coming with a sword. Mon el walks over to Itachi " Here i got this for you." Itachi takes the blade " Thank you." He looks at the team " It's the ISA and Lex they are trying to steal a stack of kryptonite and also stole some valuable weapons." Imra and Sam arrive as they walk over to Courtney and give her a hug. Itachi smiles at the little family moment before saying " Suit up." The team got ready and headed out. 

**WAREHOUSE 13**

Lex had the kryptonite and several weapons as he looked at the ISA " We have everything we need to take over the world." That's when the team busted in Mon El says " Give it up Lex." Lex smirks as he release doomsday out and Doomsday immediately attack Mon EL. Kara and Sam fly after Doomsday. Courtney starts to fight Icicle as Yolanda fights Sportsmaster and Tigress. The battle rages on Courtney blast Icicle but then Cindy appears from behind and stabs Courtney in the chest. Yolanda sees this and screams " NOOO" runs over to Courtney and grabs her as she falls " Please stay awake Court. Please " as tears stream down her face. " I can't lose you. I love you." Courtney looks at Yolanda with sad eyes " I won't make it please tell my moms I love them. I love you too." As she falls limp in Yolanda arms " Court wake up please wake up." As she cries. Cindy was laughing before she got decapitated and Itachi was standing behind her as his Mankeyo Sharaingan was activated. Yolanda was still cradling Courtney body as she cried. Itachi immediately went to work in killing the ISA. Lex was scared he heard of the man who slaughtered the Uchia Clan but he didn't know he was this fast. Sam and Kara finished off Doomsday when they heard crying Sam flew in and saw Courtney dead body " No" she ran over to Courtney and Yolanda. Yolanda looked at Sam " It's all my fault." Itachi walked up to Lex with blood of the ISA still on him he said " I won't kill you. You deserve a fate worse than death." As he stares in Lex eyes and put Lex in a Genjutsu. Itachi walked over with a sad look on his face. Kara arrived and hugged Yolanda as Mon El picked up Courtney body. 


End file.
